


Valentine's Day

by missbloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas greets Dean on the holiday known for Love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I did for Valentine's Day this year, nothing much.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, just having woke up.

The angel was standing next to him, looking down at the groggy man. He sat himself next to him, "Dean." The hunter gave him a sideways glance, signaling for him to continue. Cas placed his hand on Dean's cheek, turning the man's head so he could kiss him, lips landing softly on Dean's.

He dropped his hand and pulled away a few seconds later.

"What.." the startled hunter cleared his throat, "what was that for?"

"That's how you people celebrate Valentine's Day, is it not? By showing your affections for the ones you love through physical contact?"

"Well, yeah, I gue-"

"Then expect the sex later tonight."


End file.
